


Our Secret Affair

by ultimategamerr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Begging, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Chains, Boys in Skirts, Canonical Character Death, Collars, Daddy Kink, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gags, Gay, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Sex, Gore, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, Implied Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pink Blood (Dangan Ronpa), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Hinata Hajime, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimategamerr/pseuds/ultimategamerr
Summary: Hajime Hinata wakes up on an island known to be Jabberwock island along with sixteen other students and a fluffy yet friendly stuffed Bunny named Usami who claims to be their 'teacher' . Hajime is able to meet all the students also known as the 'Ultimates' ( due to their talents ) with a person who seemed at first sight a kind , normal and friendly teenager Nagito Komaeda . Things go normal and okay at first and they all were happy until all of a sudden a black and white toned mysterious bear named Monokuma appeared , the bear had apprehended Usami and changed her name and looks while taking control of the school trip claiming to be their headmaster . He forced all the ultimate students into a 'killing game' and prepared motives for each murder , shocked and horrified Hajime along with the rest of the students have to live on the island and won't be let off unless they murder someone during this heart throbbing , despair inducing school trip ....
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Destination Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is practically the entire plot of sdr2 but with smut , angst and fluff in between Hajime and Nagito so on so forth . This is my first story here so don't judge me !! Please read the tags and archive warnings because their really important since this story contains all of those and Major spoilers !! Anyways .... Enjoy !!
> 
> ( Btw this after the first trial so Byakuya and Teruteru just died , everyone knows Nagito is crazy now !! )

The Ultimates watched in horror as one of their classmates get thrown into lava by a helicopter in the gigantic screen in front of them , fear and despair overtook all of them as they couldn't bring themselves to move except for _a certain someone_ _._ The trial room was pin drop silent until the crackle of an evil mechanic bear fell upon them as it echoed across the area . Nobody knew who to trust and who not to anymore .....

**Hajime Hinata's POV :-**

I ... I can't believe what's being displayed right in front of my eyes right now ..... What .... What's going on ? ... How ... can this happen ? .... Byakuya ... Teruteru ... they didn't deserve this .... _this despair ._

The trial ended within a blur and I was left shook in fear and despair , .. _Nagito ...._ why ? Why did you do this ? He ... He is the reason this happened ... If only we didn't have him clean the old house ... this would've never happened ... I trusted him .. **I trusted him !!** He was so nice .. He was so friendly .... why did he have to be like this ? .. I can't let another murder happen .. No matter what ......

My thoughts were interrupted as the sounds of buttons and clicks of a video game were heard from beside me along with a light pressure , I gently turned my head to see that the small pink haired gamer had bumped into me . She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked up at me for a while ... _wait .. Why do I remember being in this situation ? ..._ " A-are you ok ? .. " I asked her while not being able to move an inch during the moment , Chiaki kept staring at me and stepped back while going back to her video game mumbling " Yeah I'm fine .. " I let out a small sigh of relief and looked up at the dark blue night sky covered in white clouds " You feel betrayed don't you ? .. " _huh ? What does she mean ?_ " W-what ? .. " Chiaki didn't look up from her game and simply said " You feel betrayed because Nagito turned out to be someone you don't want him be ... "

I stood frozen for a moment as I was trying to process what she was saying and I realized she was right .. , I sighed and mumbled " You're right .. I do feel betrayed ... I mean how could he do this to us ? ... Nagito ..... " My head drooped down as I stared at the ground and suddenly it hit me .. _where is Nagito ? .. I_ jerked my head and looked around to see him no where in sight but I did notice Kazuichi and Nekomaru running off somewhere ..

_What are they up to ? ..._

I shook them off as I felt a nervous knot forming in my stomach , I just couldn't help but wonder what they are up to ... A loud bell ringed through my head as the nighttime Monokuma announcement played I let out a sigh and glanced over to the now sleeping Chiaki , I let out a light chuckle and picked her up bridal style with a light blush and carried her to her cottage . Once I made sure she was safe and shut her cottage door I headed off to my own cottage as I walked there I glanced over to Nagito's cottage and frowned while letting out a sigh of sadness and disappointment

A warm feeling hit me as I entered my cottage I only then realized how tired I truly was and felt my eyes slowing giving up on me , I flopped onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep while listening to the soft waves crashing on the beach .

_" Hey ? Are you awake ? "_

_... huh ?! ..._

I sprung up on my bed and looked around my cottage frantically, a shaky sigh escaped my mouth as I felt fully awake by the sound of the morning announcement . _' What was that ? ... '_ I shook my head and got up to get ready for the day although my mind was clouded with that strange though .. it seemed like the first time I met Nagito .... back when he was normal .... why .. why do I _miss_ the old him so much ? ..

I headed out of my cottage and went straight to the hotel lobby and as usual Chiaki was busy deep into her video game , I smiled ever so slightly and walked to the stairs but I heard a small mumble from behind me " Good morning Hajime .. " I looked over at her and saw that she was still into her game but now she was gently waving at me . My cheeks turned into a light pink shade as I reply saying " M-morning Chiaki ! .." _' shit. Why did I stutter ? .. '_ I quickly went up the stairs which lead to the restaurant and looked around .

Fuyuhiko was busy along in a corner table while Peko was nearby him , Mahiru was busy talking to Hiyoko who was snickering at Mikan whom tripped , Akane was busy scarfing down as much food as much as she can and so on so forth . The mood seemed a little gloomy but things got little better thanks to Sonia , I chuckled lightly and looked around the room smiling when it struck me for the second time ....

_**Where is Nagito ? ...** _


	2. Chained In Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimates all gathered at their usual meeting spot feeling quite gloomy , thanks to the ultimate Princess they were able to feel least bit better that is until Hajime realizes one of his classmates aren't there ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here I hope you all like it !! •^^•
> 
> ( Also smut in the next chapter ;) )

**Hajime Hinata's POV :**

_'.. Where is Nagito ? ... '_ I scanned across the room one more picking up everyone's names and placements while realizing Nagito was no where to be seen . " Hey .. Where's Nagito ? ... " I jerk my head over to see Chiaki had placed her game down for the first time with a small worried look on her face right behind me , " Hm .. come to think of it he's not here ... " the blonde haired princess spoke in her gentle voice while looking left to right. I frowned reflecting back to last night when Nekomaru and Kazuichi were snooping off only to realize that they seem to be a little nervous when we brought up the topic of Nagito .

" I wonder if that Hope freak went off causing some trouble again .. " Hiyoko sneered as my suspicion of the two grew " Hey Nekomaru , Kazuichi do you two know anything about this ? .. " I couldn't help myself and had to ask them watching as they both stiffened .

" H-huh ?! W-what we don't know anything about him ! " Souda stuttered out , my eyebrows furrowed as Sonia exclaimed " I demand you tell us exactly what you know about this situations ! " causing them to jump . " F-fine .. A-anything for you Miss Sonia .. well me and Nekomaru didn't want him to hurt us and cause another murder or something so .... " Kazuichi scratched his back nervously as he mumbled " W-we chained him up in the old building .. " . Shock hit me as I felt ... _angry ? Why do I feel angry ... God Nagito why do you make me feel such ways ?! .._ " H-how long has it exactly b-been since he's been locked up t-there ? " Mikan shyly stuttered .

" Well .... the whole night .. " Souda smiled nervously " What ?! The entire nighttime ?! You do realize that if we keep him there for much longer he'll die from starvation and we'll all get punished !! " The red haired photographer went on scolding them for their aactions even though it was best to keep him tied up .. _but he does need to eat something at one point ... otherwise he'll end up like Byakuya and Tertueru ..._

I let out a sigh and looked over at Mahiru while saying " Hey Mahiru , since you were the one pointed out he'll die of starvation ... why don't you go give him some food to eat ? .. " She looked at me with a look of surprise and stuttered " M-m-me ?! .." I nodded my head reassuring her as she gulped nervously " I-I'll try then ... " . A small smile of relief curled up on my face as everyone started heading along Mahiru who was holding a plate of food for Nagito .

** Nagito Komaeda's POV : **

_' Cold .... So cold .. and hungry '_ The sound of my stomach rumbling echoed across the vacant room as I stared at the ceiling in silence , Byakuya's body has been removed and all the blood has been cleaned up . I shiver slightly as I hear the sounds of the building's door open _' huh ? ... Do I actually have a visitor ? .. ' ,_ my eyes flutter shut at the thought of someone coming to meet me with a smile as I listened to the sound of the footsteps .

The door creaks open as I open my eyes to see .. _Koizumi-chan ?! .._

She nervously entered with a plate of food in hand and looked at me with sharp glare even though her nervousness could easily been seen through it . " Ah ! Koizumi-chan ! Don't tell me you actually came here to feed me !! " I gave her a wide grin and squirmed a bit to which she stepped closer and frowned , " Y-yes I'm here to give you some food ... Let's make this quick so eat up .. " She said sharply and placed the plate down " O-oh ! .. Alright but aren't you gonna feed me ? .. " . Koizumi-chan froze and stuttered while asking " W-wha .. Why ? .." I smirk and innocently told her " I can't eat with my hands tied up ! " 

She looked at me with a look of annoyance and sighed while scooping up some rice from the plate " uh .. Hey .. Could you get me some bread instead of rice ? .. I don't really like rice that much ! .. " She glared at me annoyed and huffed while mumbling " Seriously ? .. " to which I nod . " Also ... I heard there's a new motive going around isn't there ? .. " Koizumi-chan froze again and looked at me with wide eyes " H-how did you ..? " " Monomi of course .." I replied to her , she trembled slightly and got up heading to the door " I'll be back with your bread ... Don't move ..." She said firmly and left immediately . 

**_' Ah .. It seems I'm alone again .. '_ **


End file.
